


The assassins of Chaos

by derronthedaddyfry



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: And leo and calypso, Anger, Dark Nico, Dark Percy, Dark Will, Dark everyone, Death, Depression, Everyone is also pan, Everyone is angry, Everyone is punk except Frazel, Everyone is very powerful, F/F, F/M, Fighting, M/M, Many relationship stuff, Other, Percy is 6'3, Punk Percy, Sad Percy Jackson, So are the assassins, Swearing, Thalia and SIn, The camp Councillors are immortal, The only people who dont have open relationships are frazel, except frazel, its the middle of the night help, why did i do this, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derronthedaddyfry/pseuds/derronthedaddyfry
Summary: This isn't your normal Percy Jackson Chaos au.It started when Percy's new little sibling came to camp, and wreaked havoc, getting Percy to blame. Then it was when The girl decided to tell Chiron that Percy was a spy. That got him kicked out of Camp, but everyone went with him. Then it was the odd man in a black suit. Now they were the most powerful beings of the universe. Save for Chaos, but together they are more powerful for him.I suck at descriptions I'm sorry, but please read this!





	The assassins of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Percy: anileís = merciless  
> Annabeth: Abbadon = the destroyer  
> Jason: Arc: conductor  
> Piper: Belladona = poisonous flower  
> Hazel: Abiba = darkness  
> Frank: thirío = beast  
> Leo: Ash =whats left after a fire  
> Calyspo: Lillith = magic demon  
> Thalia: Crimson = blood thirsty  
> Nico: Umbra = darkness  
> Sin = Original character

“Annabeth! What the fuck is going on?!” Percy screamed as his girlfriend (Ex?) judo flipped him and pinned him to the ground with a terrifying look in her face. 

“Die you evil scum! You betrayed us!” She leaned down as if she was about to bite him, but whispered something instead. “The camps and gods have gone against the seven, Nico, Thalia, and Calypso. We don’t know why, but all I know is that they think I’m one of them. Meet the rest of us by Thalia’s tree at sunset, we’ll be waiting.” She jumped off him, cutting a small slit in his leg with an apologetic look, and ran off. It’s 7 pm, so I have 30 minutes to pack. Great.

Percy was confused as fuck, but he trusted Annabeth and the others, as he quietly ran back to the cabin that he shared with his new younger sister, who was named Jessica. His father favoured her, along with everyone else. “She’s a new hero.” was their excuse. Percy packed his little belongings, keeping riptide with him. As the young boy noticed the sun setting, he ran to Half Blood hill, the others already there. 

“Good, Perseus is here. We do not know why the camps and gods are turning against us.” Calypso stood up, Leo on her back. “We must go.” The crew nodded, everyone turning to leave as someone screamed. 

 

“They’re leaving! Good! To kakó afró!” Percy recognised that voice, it was the voice of his least favourite camper, but one he still loved. Clarisse. Percy screamed at top of his lungs for everyone to go as the camp emerged, ready to attack them. Everyone ran to the Argo ll, including the campers, screaming. The ten demigods and immortals climbed up the rope ladder that had extended, reaching to the top. But still, poor Jason was hit in the head with a brick, and Percy had to suppress a snicker.

“Go to New York City. Meet me in Central Park with your group, and you will get all of your answers.” Percy jumped a little, causing everyone to look at him, worried. Piper looked up from helping her boyfriend, brows furrowed in confusion. “Percy, you ok?” He nodded, deciding to keep the voice to himself, until they were safe. 

 

  
A few hours passed, and they were finally safe. Percy and Annabeth were sitting on the captains deck with the rest of the crew, Leo piloting his ship again, smiling as Calyspo stood next to him. Percy cleared his throat. “So, ah, you guys know when I jumped, right after Jason was hit in the head with a brick?” Everyone nodded. “Well, the reason was…. The reason was- it was because someone told me to go to NYC with you guys, meet him in central park. He’s a powerful being, before anyone asks, though I don’t know who he is.” The crew nodded, and relaxed a bit. They’ve been through worse, so this shouldn’t be too bad, right?

 

 

Percy was wrong. So very wrong. As they sat in central park, a nine foot tall man walked over to them. His hair was pitch black, like the universe itself. His outfit looked like he had woven it straight from the galaxy itself, radiating power off of him and the suit. Annabeth sucked in a sharp breath, making Percy’s gaze to snap over to her. 

“All hail the creator of our universe, Lord Chaos!” She bowed, and everyone followed suit, even if they were albeit confused. Percy was the only one left standing.

 

“I refuse to bow down to another fucking god…. Not after what they’ve done to me.” The strange man had a ghost of a smirk on his face, while everyone else looked like they’ve just been stabbed. 

“Percy, this is Chaos. He’s the literal creator of the universe.” Annabeth explained gently.

“So that means show some respect, this isn’t Mars.” Frank chided, glaring a bit. 

The god sighed. “I hate bowing. Stupid olympians wanting everyone to cower in their presence.” He muttered, more to himself than the others. He seemed to realise that they were still confused. “Oh, Yes! I am Chaos, as your lovely friend Annabeth mentioned. think you are wondering why I’m here? Yes? Well I am here to recruit you.” He said it so simply, so simply that Percy almost collapsed. 

Before Percy knew it, Riptide was out and it was against Chaos’ throat. “Oh hale no; First an evil earth lady tries to kill us, I have to die, the camps turn against us?! Oh fuck no I’m out.” Everyone stood up, and Percy backed away, nodding.

“Please hear me out? I won’t cause any harm or damage, and you can say no.” The god pleaded, looking desperate. “I swear on the River Styx.” That sealed it. 

“Sure.” Percy said, leaning against a tree. Everyone else sat down, so he sat down next to his lover, waiting. 

“I want to recruit you so you can all become my assassins. I have one person already, Will solace. Nico, no he isn’t dead. You’re all the best of your world, for the past thousands of years you were all always destined to be the best, for eternity. When or if you become my assassins, you will have to go through of series of trials. None of you also didn’t deserve to be hunted and kicked out.” Chaos sat down, looking as if he was waiting.

“Yes.” Nico stood immediately, walking over to the god. 

“If Nico is going, then I’m going.” Hazel folllowed her brother, looking to Frank.

“Well, I guess I’m going as well.”

“The rest of us might as well go, too.” Thalia stood up, the rest following. 

Chaos looked surprised, but quickly stood up and opened a portal to his palace, walking through it swiftly. Everyone followed him. “Wow….” Piper looked around, amased. 

“You will get a tour later, but for now you must all complete the trials.” Percy and Annabeth held each other close, watching as Jason and Piper did the same, as well as Leo and Calypso. Thalia and Nico walked in the back, in awe. Chaos opened up his castle doors, the others in awe about the town. As they walked towards the throne room, Annabeth looked as if she’d start freaking out over the architecture. 

“Now, welcome to your new throne room!” Percy nearly jumped out of his skin. There were thirteen chairs. One person sat in their own, clearly waiting. They jumped up, their hood falling off, excited. “NIco!” Will rushed over to his boyfriend, and kissed him. 

“Will….” The pale boy moaned his boyfriend's name, collapsing into Will’s arms. Chaos coughed awkwardly, calling over a girl that Percy didn’t notice before. 

“This is Sin, she will be your tour guide. But for now, we have important matters to discuss. Like the trials. Now that everyone is settled, let’s start.” Everyone sat down on random thrones, The couples sitting on their partners laps, comfortably. 

“There are 12 trials. Each trial is different, and will be extremely difficult, as well as possibly killing you. But don’t worry! You will be resurrected! At the end of your trials, you will each be given different powers The first trial is made up of mythological animals that aren’t mythological at all. You will have to call upon your past knowledge of fighting, because for the first six trials you will not be able to use your present powers. After the trials, your new abilities will be determined by what you did during the trials. And who…” Chaos tensed up, causing Percy to sit up more and become alert. 

“Who what?” They all asked, even SIn. Percy made a mental note to ask Chaos about her later. 

“Who will become my heir.” The room suddenly dropped twenty degrees, making Percy shiver. “If any of you want, you may back out now, I wouldn’t blame you.” Everyone stood up, determined. 

“We refuse to give up. We didn’t give up with Gaea, we will not give up now.” Chaos smiled, and looked to Sin. 

 

“Please show them around the castle, their rooms, and the town. Answer any questions that you can as well, please.” 

“Oui Maître, excusez-moi, Chaos.” Sin bowed with a smirk, clearly knowing she was irritating her friend. 

“Je vous enverrai à la putain de vide! Toi chienne!” Sin snickered, making Percy laugh. He had learned french so he could communicate with Piper so no one would know what they were saying. Piper walked over, whispering something in his ear, making Percy almost knock over Annabeth from laughing so hard. 

“Well what did she say?” Percy looked at his girlfriend, his lopsided smile showing through. 

“She said ‘Je parie que vous appelez Annabeth votre chienne, entre autres choses.’” Annabeth shrugged, planning to learn french. Sin lead them to each of their rooms, with Thalia not so subtly checking her out.

“This will be Thalia and I’s room. You may explore it. It is ten feet by ten feet, and has a balcony. This is the third biggest bedroom, other than Chaos’ and one other bedroom.” The walls were jet black, with drawings on them. On one side of the room, there was a bed, all set up with Sin’s belongings, while the other side was made for Thalia. There was a grand bathroom, with a jacuzzi, big shower, among other luxuries. “Let’s go see Hazel and Frank's bedroom!” 

 

Their bedroom was gold with chinese writing, with only one bed. The room was eight by eight, like the rest of the rooms. The bathroom was the same, as were the furniture, but more slightly attuned to the couple's taste. Pipers and Jason's was more love themed, but in a darkish way, without pink. Will and Nico's room had a balcony looking off, while the room had darkness and sunshine somehow mixed into it. The bed was pretty big, so the couple immediately crashed, twisted in each other. The group left, with two rooms left. 

“Please don’t let our room be island themed….” Calypso whispered in her lovers ear, Leo nodding. Luckily their room was more like a elegant workshop and library mixture. The last room to see was Percy and Annabeth's room. The room was the biggest, fifteen feet by fifteen feet. It was so elegant, as if someone had just come in. The room sported a balcony that had a stairway down to a pool, and a wall lined with bookshelves. The room had two desks, a lounging chair, a balcony with the best seating set ever, and a giant, four poster bed. The bed sheets were pitch black as well. Everyone else muttered in jealousy, while Will and Nico grinned, because they had near the same setup, except theirs was more death like and sunshiny, as well as the wall being covered in bookshelves lined with medical supplies, weapons, and writing stuff. 

“Does everyone like their bedrooms?”Sin asked, everyone nodding, albeit jealous about Nico and Will, and Percy and Annabeth. Leo and Calypso nodded, along with Frank and Hazel. “Now to show you around the castle completely! And then the town!”

 

The tour took the rest of the day, but no one complained. They wanted to avoid the trials as much as possible, scared. But sooner than the crew liked, they were all back in the throne room. Chaos stood up, as if he had been waiting for them. “How was your tour? Do you like my kingdom? I hope you do. Anyway, The trials will be starting tomorrow. Each of you will complete six trials, without powers, and by yourself, while the other six trials will be completed with someone you don’t usually work with. Goodnight! Sleep well!” 

Percy groaned as soon as he and Annabeth had gotten to their bedroom, not wanting to complete the trials. The couple changed, getting into bed. “Just sleep, Percy. We’ll be fine.” Percy wished he could sleep, but sleep wouldn’t come, not until he heard Annabeth’s soft snoring. Yeah, we’ll be fine…….

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to update this very slowly, so yeah. On june 23rd i'm going on a road trip with my family as well so yeah


End file.
